


Let's Build Something Brand New

by TereziMakara



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They build a window garden together.





	Let's Build Something Brand New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).



> Happy White Day! <3

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Love Like You_ by Rebecca Sugar.


End file.
